Wand
A wand is a weapon that causes Arcane, Fire, Frost, Holy, Nature, or Shadow damage. They may be used by Priests, Mages and Warlocks. Wands are equipped in the ranged weapon slot, but they work at both ranged and melee distance. Most wands are drops or quest rewards, but the first few low-level wands are made by Enchanters. Higher level wands often have effects on Attributes, resistance and spell power. Wands use no ammo and no mana. Shooting them does not count as casting, which means that mana regeneration occurs normally, but also that they are not affected by potions and buffs that increase spell power. Wands are also not affected by the Disarm attack. Before the 1.5 patch, wands were often berated by the caster community, who felt they were basically useless thanks to low damage per second. But with 1.5, wands gained the ability to autoshoot, increasing their DPS to the amount listed in the tooltip. This greatly improved their utility -- but now you must stop autoshoot (see below) before casting spells. Many casters prefer to carry two or more wands of different damage types to match up with the target's vulnerability. Also see the Per Class Proficiencies table for who can use what weapons. Wand Usage To use a Wand #Equip a wand in your ranged weapon slot on the Character panel. #Move the 'Shoot' ability from the General Abilities tab of your Spellbook to a hot button on your button bar. #Target an enemy. #Push the Shoot button. To stop using a Wand To stop wanding: * Take a few steps in any direction, or jump. * Hit the Esc key. * Click the fire button again. * Right-click a mob (this should put you back into melee mode). * Re-target a mob by pressing 'T' (assuming you have the default key shortcut). * Activate an item. Wands made by Enchanters * Lesser Magic Wand * Greater Magic Wand * Lesser Mystic Wand * Greater Mystic Wand Note: For beginning-level casters, a wand is often considered an effective means of killing a mob while saving their smaller mana pool. In addition, wands are not interruptible, which can be an additional help for lower-level characters who do not yet possess talents that mitigate spell interruption. Notable wands Mana-regen wand These wands give varying amounts of +Mana/5 Seconds, and are welcomed by Priests especially. Examples: * , a drop from Zul'Gurub * , a drop from Dire Maul Attributes-based wand These wands have only attribute bonuses, such as Intellect, Stamina, and/or Spirit. Examples: * , a drop from Scholomance * , a quest reward from and * , a drop from Zul'Gurub Spell-based wand These wands have properties such as "Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to xx." and alike. Examples: * , a quest reward from Alterac Valley * , a drop from Scholomance * , a drop from Blackrock Depths Resist-based wand These wands give little or no bonus besides a small amount of spell resistance. For example: * , a drop from Stratholme * , a random world drop * , a drop from the Temple of Atal'Hakkar * , a drop from Blackrock Spire * , a drop from Maraudon * , a random world drop * , a drop from Zul'Farrak * , a drop from Razorfen Downs equippable by mages only * , a quest reward from in Blackfathom Deeps Hybrid wand Such wands have properties from more than on category, and it is hard to clarify primary and secondary properties. Example: * , a drop from the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Category:Wands Category:Game Terms